Crawdad Soup
''Crawdad Soup ''is the 16th episode of season 3 of Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries. Premise The gang head to southern New Orleans, Louisana to eat gumbo and see the bayou (although it is not Mardi Gras). But they encounter a crawdad monster in the waters of a bayou and try to make it into soup (sorry, bad pun). Synopsis The gang go to New Orleans and find a crawdad monster haunting a bayou. The gang arrive in New Orleans. They really don't have much of a reason for being there, except that Shaggy wanted to have some good old-fashioned New Orleans-Louisiana gumbo and Velma wanted to see the bayou. They really just wanted to go there and have some time off for solving mysteries, ever since Shaggy's Dragon of Datin' Place with Googie fiasco. The gang decide to just stay in New Orleans for a day and then go off again. They just want to see the bayou and eat some gumbo, and just relax, even if it is only for a day. So the gang go to a gumbo restaurant near a bayou to get "2 in 1" as Shaggy and Scooby call it. The gang all get some crawdad gumbo. Shaggy decides to spice his gumbo up-and Scooby's as well-by using some Five Skull Fire Sauce he picked up the last time he was in New Orleans. He remembers what happened last time and remembers how spicy it was (it could burn through ropes), but he puts some on anyway and takes a spoonful. It is incredibly hot and Scooby tries some too. But before they can get into the better part of their gumbo, a monster comes from the bayou. The gang runs away, but it seems to be some type of crawdad monster. Once he goes away, the gang decides to split up. Shaggy and Scooby go to the bayou and the rest of the gang will question locals. Shaggy and Scooby slowly go into the bayou. They do not want the monster being disturbed. A man comes in and starts measuring the bayou. Shaggy questions him and he says he is Thomas Gurklel, builder extraordinaire. He wants to build a water park here in the bayou but needs permission from the city, and they say if no one cares about it then he can buy it. He goes away and drops a card reading "Crawdad Gumbo from California". Suddenly the monster comes and scares Shaggy and Scooby away. However he drops something with lines and numbers on it. Then they see someone dart away and follow. Meanwhile, the rest of the gang have questioned three locals to no avail. They then question the owner of the gumbo restaurant, Ms. Jutkins, and she says the monster has been threatening the bayou since about two weeks ago. She wants to expand her restaurant and aims to do that by getting some of the bayou. The gang thank her and decide to look for the monster. Shaggy and Scooby find the person who darted away, a river hermit named Farrel. He is really cuckoo and doesn't have much of a home. Shaggy and Scooby decide to go away but before long bump into the rest of the gang. They decide to set a trap with the evidence they have. The trap consists of a water hose filled with bayou water and Shaggy and Scooby as bait. They must lure the monster here and then he will be splattered with bayou water and the girls will throw a net over him. The gang accidentally get Shaggy with bayou water and also him with the net but Scooby throws the monster into the bayou and Shaggy falls on him, inducing the net on the monster. The monster was actually Thomas Gurkel, who wanted to get the bayou for his water park. The episode ends with the gang eating some more gumbo. Cast and Characters Villains *Crawdad Monster Suspects *Thomas Gurkel *Farrel *Ms. Jutkins Culprits Locations *Louisiana **New Orleans ***Bayou ***Gumbo restaurant Notes/trivia *Five Skull Fire Sauce makes its second appearance in this episode. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Home media *Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Season 3 Quotes "Mmm...gumbo..." "WATCH OUT! Monster!" -'Shaggy and Fred' Chronology Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes Category:Scoobylover's things Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 3 episodes